


Bored and Bemused

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is a bright spot in New Zealand, this town is the farthest from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored and Bemused

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 267

Wellington's not bad for entertainment, but some of the other areas that they're filming shut down about sunset. At least, Viggo thinks, this particular small town has a theater.

And then he reads the marquee: Ghostbusters 2.

"Ah, that classic of American cinematography," John says.

"Better than nothing," Dom says, optimistic as always.

It takes a few weeks before boredom drives them to the theater. Viggo slouches, exhausted, between Sean B. and Elijah. The film starts, and he zones out ... at least until the villain is introduced.

"Oh, Viggo," Sean parrots.

It's going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
